Artists of Monster Match
This page indicates known artists of Monster Match. The below credits were confirmed by artist themselves. =Celeste Schulte= Monsters designed Part(s) of family * Pupebble, Sealweed * Sparkub, Catorch, Blazeetah * Fire Starfish, Water Starfish, Earth Starfish, Light Starfish, Shadow Starfish * Fire Hamster, Water Hamster, Earth Hamster, Light Hamster, Shadow Hamster * Fire H. Bird, Water H. Bird, Earth H. Bird, Light H. Bird, Shadow H. Bird * Jouleyfish, Chargelly, Jellectric, Involtibrate, Tentacoil * Lavenderm, Plumbler, Lilacrobat, Umbralephant, Matridark * Monoflea, Diploflea, Triploflea, Tetroflea, Fleagionnaires * Buffle Bath, Bubbull, Bisoak, Taurrent * Plumice, Kureeze, Craneperial, Feathered, Tsurandot * Trawlord, Tackaliph, Czarpoon, Sultangler * Mulu, Hakrabi, Ankaa, Kiffa, Lanx Whole family Moths, Super Moths, Voodoucan, Oposslumber, Volthare, Womblast, Foolschool, Moulin Hooves, Ringmouster, Tailblazer, Explofish, Deneb Algedi, Flameingo, Herbmammal, Mindnipulator, Spellstars, Spiral of Doom, Hydrocampus, Lightarem =Christopher Schenck= Monsters designed Part(s) of family * Veilanther * Lazerion(sketch) * Craguar [http://www.visualbabel.com/sketchbook/stone-jaguar (ref)], Jaggernaut(sketch) * Magmaul [http://www.visualbabel.com/sketchbook/fire-bear (ref)] * Hydropotamus [http://www.visualbabel.com/sketchbook/hippo (ref)] * Ra [http://www.visualbabel.com/sketchbook/ra (ref)] * Tempestral [http://www.visualbabel.com/sketchbook/griffin (ref)] =Caroline Breault= Monsters designed Part(s) of family * Kindlecat, Pounsizzle, Searvanna, Pyrepride * Burnnu * Pegashock * Sphinxious * Calfire, Humpyre, Aridune, Despicamel * Fishoax, Prankasius, Cheatfish, Scamdiru ([http://cabfolio.com/works/monster-match/ ref]) Whole family Nutsentinel, Lavardinal, Tasmarshals, Regyptians, Al Tarf, Antares, Gorgrove, Damzilla, Earthquatch =Marika Lord= Monsters designed Part(s) of family * Lou World Order, Los Vacas Locas * Kingriffin, Monarchers * Medusea, Aurelia * Shirantler * Amazwine, Epigness Whole family Deathless, Slawyers, Arcteeth, Regulus, Vigileopards, Domenace, Quetzaleader, Golden Fleece, Nath, Platubepus, Nonchalotter, Academicrabs =Diego Zúñiga Millán= Monsters designed Part(s) of family * Flamarch (Concept and lineartConcept corrections, inks and colors by Andres Blanco.) * Pinecrusher * Dragondo * Cephalostorm * Spectorca * Quakeules Whole family Zhulong (Concept, lines and colorInking by David Sanhueza Castillo.) ---- =Chris H Chu= Monsters designed Part(s) of family * Matchling, Constrictorch, Pyrethon, Magmaconda, G.Magmaconda * Poplet, Tobogguin, Penglacial, Penglacius, G.Penglacius * Twigoala, Kolimb, Bushoala, Kolyptus, G.Kolyptus * Jolta, Volty, Eaglide, Electalon * Inkit, Maskly, Rashade, Duskoon * Ganglure * Joltiathan * Crystalin * Minerus, Walrock * Illuyanka * Anubis Risen Whole family Kangachamp, Tridenterra, Pandoom Etc. *Keyart & UI/UX *Art Directing; monster *Art Directing; environment *Art Directing; UI =Michel Gagne= *Some effect animation =Justin Woo= Monsters designed Part(s) of family * Tendeer, Cervinnocent, Purehart, Noblestag * Sekhmet, Eyes of Ra Whole family Chameleons, O'Greedy Inc =Sergio Quijada= Monsters designed Part(s) of family * Bunnaive, Kaleidelusion, Censorabbit, Mastermindoe, AliceAn unused artwork for the final evolution is attached in the artist's Behance project page, which might have been rejected beside Miss Leadell's current artwork. * Sadpole, Frogrief, Regianura, Despotoad Whole family Valentrick, Ethereality, Mad Hare, Porkhaotic ---- =Cristian González Valdés= Monsters designed Part(s) of family * Miss Leadell * Iceyes, Madafroster, Coldwana Whole family Prismadness =Lydia Fontaine Ferron= Monsters designed Whole family Tankylosaur, Bourgeoiseal =Cale Lares= *Monster Match UI design =Iván Kohan Olguín= Monsters designed Part(s) of family * The Pawn * The Bishop * The Knight * The King * Jabberwocky * Idyllicygnet =Gong Studios= Monsters designed Part(s) of family * Ned, Woodie, Trunkeeper, Workutter * Mapachitli * Aguilight * Daimyoala * Frostemperor Whole family Celebreezy